Found: Love
by xxnotonlybooksxx
Summary: Dean Winchester and Pisa Tilt are practically enemies, so what happens when fake love turns real?


Found: Love

 **A/N:** Hi! I really hope you enjoy this story! This is my first try on this website, and I hope that it all goes well. Although Supernatural is a big part of my life, I do not own it. (Although I wish I did.) Have fun!

"Hello, girl." Dean Winchester, the bad boy of the school, said while walking up to me.

"What do you want?" I said snarkily, rolling my eyes.

"Calm down, I just want to talk." He said, flashing me his make-a-girl-go-crazy smile.

"About what?" I asked sweetly, smiling innocently. "Getting in my pants?" I turned and walked away from him, grinning inwardly at my saltiness.

"Not unless _you_ want to talk about that." He murmured, sliding in front of me and grabbing my waist. I pushed him away, pushing past him.

"I am not one of your... _scores,_ okay? Nothing you can do will make me like you." I shouted over my shoulder. He ran after me, falling into step beside me.

"Wanna bet?"

"Sure."

"Ten bucks says that you won't fall for me if we pretend to date for two weeks, that's until Valentine's day." he grinned.

"Make it twenty and I'm in." I smirked.

"Deal."

"Deal." I affirmed.

"I'll pick you up from fourth period." Dean said as he walked away, leaving me to wonder why I agreed to this.

I walked out of third period, looking around for Dean. I stretched my long legs and chatted with a friend as I waited.

"Pisa!" I heard him call and I spotted him leaning against a wall across the hallway. I made my way over to him, shouldering past people and muttering apologies.

"Okay, so are we starting tomorrow?" I queried, shifting uncomfortably.

"Why not right now?" he grinned. "I can drive you home."

"Or you can not?" I protested.

"Oh, come on, it'll be fun." Dean grabbed my hand and led me downstairs to the parking lot.

"Dang, you have a nice car." I whistled, gazing appreciatively at the 1967 Chevrolet Impala in front of me. I touched the hood, the black-painted metal gleaming.

"Get in. Oh, wait. Actually," he began, walking toward me.

"What?" I asked, getting nervous.

"Well, there is a group of girls over there, who are very gossip oriented." He said, grabbing my waist and moving his face toward mine. "I want them to spread the word about us." Dean whispered, leaning even closer and kissing me, his lips impossibly soft, his hands holding my waist gently, preventing me from falling. He broke away and opened my door.

I slid in, as if in a trance. We got all the way to my house before it sank in. My first kiss, the all important thing I had looked forward to all my life, stolen. For a _rumor_. "What was that?" I asked, as Dean opened my car door.

"What do you mean?" he asked obliviously.

I stepped out. "You don't just _kiss_ someone!" I shrieked.

"You didn't enjoy it?" he frowned.

I hit his shoulder before turning to my walkway. "Goodbye." I muttered.

"Wait!" Dean called, effectively stopping me.

"What?" I arched an eyebrow.

"I will pick you up before school tomorrow. Seven o'clock." he said matter-of-factly.

"For what?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see." he grinned mischievously.

I walked inside, slamming the door. I heard my mom call from the kitchen and I picked my way through our messy living room, glancing out the front window to see Dean driving away.

I jerked awake from a nightmare to the honking of a car horn. I looked at my clock, which read seven. Jumping out of bed I threw on jeans and a t-shirt, running a brush through my hair. I brushed my teeth and laced my shoes, running out of the door with my make-up bag. "Bye mom!" I shouted, slamming the door. I ran to Dean's beautiful car and hopped in, opening my bag.

"You're late." he said, glaring.

"Sorry. My alarm didn't go off." I said, applying foundation, eyeshadow and liner, and blush. I got out my lipstick but Dean grabbed it, putting it back in my bag.

"Save that for later."

I looked at him quizzically.

"Just trust me."

"Fine."

Dean pulled into the school parking lot and parked. The clock read seven fifteen.

"We are here kinda early, aren't we?" I frowned.

"Just come on. You _need_ practice." he grumbled.

I allowed him to lead me away, into the school and down an abandoned hallway, to an empty room. "Practice for what exactly?" I said, pulling my arm free of his grasp.

"If we are going to be "together" you need to learn how to kiss, flirt, and look comfortable with me." Dean stated.

I balked. "Hold up. You brought me here to make out with me?!" I whispered.

"Well, yes and no. If I wanted free kisses, you are not the person I would go to." he said tiredly.

I stepped back, hurt.

"No, that's not what I meant. I just mean-" he ran a hand down his face. "We need to train you up a bit."

I nodded. "Whatever. Flirting and...being comfortable." I sighed.

"Kissing first." he said.

I shook my head. "No way. Not happening. I don't need to be reminded how bad I am." I stepped away but he grabbed my arm.

"You are gonna do fine. Just follow my lead." Dean assured me.

I nodded uneasily and he sat on the floor, gently pulling me into his lap, facing him.

"First rule," he began. "Don't be tense. Kissing is all about relaxing. Just go with it. Start out following my lead." he took my face in his hands and set his lips on mine.

A fire erupted within me, setting my heart beating extremely fast. His lips moved against mine and I mimicked him, putting my arms around his neck. He broke away and nodded.

"Do that every time and we will get along fine." he murmured. He helped me up and dusted off his jeans. "Now for flirting. And...clothes." Dean said, looking me up and down.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" I asked incredulously.

"Look at them, they are like nun's clothes!" he said impatiently. He pulled a bag out from behind him and dropped it in front of me.

"What are these?" I frowned, kneeling to look through them. As I shuffled through the options, I shook my head. Crop tops, short shorts, and dresses. "No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes, Pisa. You need to fit in." Dean insisted.

"No." I protested.

"Yes."

"Fine!" I yelled.

"Good. Change." he pulled an outfit from the bag and handed it to me.

"Here?" I arched an eyebrow.

"What does it matter?" Dean asked exasperatedly.

"I am not changing in front of you." I said, crossing my arms.

"Fine." he turned around giving me privacy.

I sighed but changed quickly, stuffing my other clothes in the bag. "I'm done." I said clearly, inviting him to turn around. I fixed my short black and silver hair, and sighed.

"Good. Now for the flirting." Dean sighed. "Do you have a sexy bone in your body?"

A look of hurt marred my features. "I'm done with this. You are a jerk." I mumbled, walking away.

He grabbed my arm and pulled me back. "No, you committed already. You can't leave." he frowned.

I shook my head. "Whatever. I can flirt if I wanted to." I grumbled.

"Alright, I can give you a chance. When you meet me at eight, flirt your best. And look like you want to be with me." Dean sighed once again.

"Fine, can I go now?"

"Yes. Meet me in the Atrium. At eight. Be on time." He reminded me.

I nodded and scampered off in search of my friends. I sat in the Atrium, waiting for them. When they got there at seven forty five, we sat around until eight, chatting.

"Pisa." I heard Dean call, and I looked up. My friends looked at me in confusion as I sauntered over to him, smiling seductively. I hadn't lied before, I _could_ flirt.

"Hey, handsome." I purred, sliding a hand down his arm.

He looked shocked. "Hi." he managed to say.

"What's wrong?" I said, fluttering my eyelashes at him.

"Nothing, babe. You just look so beautiful this fine morning." Dean replied, regaining his sense of mind.

"Well, that's great!" I said, lapsing out of my flirtatious mode and acting normally.

"Yeah." he breathed, and with no further warning than a tensing of muscles, he pushed me gently against the wall and kissed me, taking my breath away.

"Wow." I whispered as he pulled away. I looked at my friends, whose jaws had hit the ground. Dean put his arm around my waist, and I waved over my shoulder to them as we walked away.

"That was good." he whispered in my ear.

I gave him a small smile and leaned on him, like he told me to before.

"Ay man!" a guy called to Dean. "Nice catch!" he winked at me, looking me up and down.

I began to lunge toward him to teach him a lesson in manners, but Dean caught me, spinning me around in the process and holding my arms.

"Relax." he whispered to me. "I know!" he said to the guy. "Paws off!" They shared a laugh and high fived, the boy leaving for class.

We walked through the hallways and many people congratulated Dean, with many repeats of the first incident. Several times, the boys came close to being throttled by me. As one guy walked past, he spun me off of Dean's arm and grabbed my bottom, squeezing before letting go.

"Excuse me!" I shrieked, pushing away from him and stumbling backward into Dean's arms.

"Thanks, sugar." the boy said, smirking.

"Danny." Dean said, eyes flashing, voice dangerously low. "Keep. Your hands. Off. My girl."

"Chill, you can share. Sure, she is small, but she's big enough in the...important places." Danny winked and I felt my skin crawl.

Dean moved me behind him and went up to Danny, clenching his fists. He swung and Danny staggered back, holding his nose. "Are you alright?" Dean asked, turning back to me.

I nodded and he came over to me, grabbing my hands and rubbing circles on the backs of them.

"It's okay, he is just a mouse pretending to be a lion."

I searched his eyes and nodded, stifling a sob. "I'm fine." I took a deep breath and Dean pulled me into a hug. When he pulled away, he held me by the shoulders and I saw Danny coming behind him. "Duck."

"Why?" he asked, frowning, and I pushed him down, leaving me open to Danny's hit.

Danny struck me on the cheekbone, and I stumbled back and slipped to the side, retaliating with a kick to his side. He grimaced and swung, but I dodged. I was moving fast, feeling confident...and I was yanked to the side by Dean.

He knocked Danny flat on his back, driving the air out of him. "Nice." he grunted. I saw that Danny had scored a hit on his cheek, where a bruise was starting to form.

"Are you okay?" my eyes widened as I walked over to him, touching the bruise lightly. He winced and I leaned on my tiptoes to kiss the bruise.

"Thanks…" he trailed off, looking at me in wonder.

"What?" I asked, knitting my brow.

"You never cease to amaze me."

(Eleven Days Later)

"Tomorrow is the last day of this thing." Dean said, searching my hazel eyes.

"I know. It is almost like I don't _want_ it to end." I laughed breathlessly. He smiled at me and I returned it, hoping he felt what I felt.

"Me neither." he murmured and I looked around. We were in a corner of the school that no one knew of. We had found it during one of our fights, when we wanted time away from each other.

"Yeah?" I asked, getting nervous. Over the last two weeks, I had started to feel something for this boy.

"Yeah." he affirmed. He leaned in cautiously, almost hesitantly.

I met him halfway and saw sparks dancing in my closed eyelids. He slid a hand into my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We had been connected at the hip these two weeks at school, and I had hated it at first. Now, I relished it. I pulled away and opened my eyes. "Hi." I murmured, out of breath.

"Hello." Dean replied, smiling a little.

"Let's start over. Hi, my name is Pisa. I enjoy baggy sweatshirts and reading." I pulled twenty dollars out of my pocket and held it out. "I really like you, and I was wondering if you would like to be my date on Valentine's day, tomorrow." I smiled at him as he looked at me, shocked.

He kissed my cheek. "My name is Dean Winchester. I have a bad history with girls. I am a jerk, I use girls for my own pleasure, and then I ditch them. I hurt people and I get angry sometimes. I have cheated, lied, and I destroy things. I just met you two weeks ago, but I am willing to change for you. I won't abandon you, I won't cheat or lie. You are the one girl I am willing to change for Pisa Tilt. I would love to be your date on Valentine's day." Dean pressed the money back into my hand. "And I don't need your money. _You_ are enough for me."

"Dean…" I whispered. I kissed him, sliding my hands into his hair, holding him to me. He wrapped his strong arms around me, keeping me close. He pulled away and sighed happily.

"I love it when you say that." he grinned.

"What, your name?" I chuckled.

"Yeah." he smirked.

"You _are_ a romantic Dean Winchester." I smiled.

"Only for you." he murmured. Dean pulled back and looked me straight in the eye. A serious look crossed his features. "I love you Pisa."

I barely had time to respond in the same way before he kissed me. And again, and again, and again, and again. And he still kisses me now, 20 years later.

FIN


End file.
